Our Fault, His Fault
by Rikki Taro
Summary: An odd title just about if Tamaki was really the one to bring Haruhi into the Host Club to start the chain of events that lead to the life they share today. Or if the fault goes to the twins in order for them to get their way. Just something funny I thouht up.


**Our Fault, His Fault**

**This is an idea I got while waiting for my bus a few weeks ago. I was thinking about the first episode and I'm probably not the first on o think this but, doesn't anyone else realize that Haruhi was kinda backed into the pedestal by Tamaki and the twins? In some instances I read stories where they did it on purpose or that they lied about the actual price. So I thought this would be something funny and you'll see where I go with it.**

"No! There is no way I will allow that!" A familiar French blonde man shouted to two younger ginger heads. The two twins had their arms crossed over their chests and determined looks in their eye. While in front of them, the blonde had his fist raised with his own determination to win in their argument.

"Well it should be in our gratitude." The two said in unison.

"I don't have gratitude to you two for this! This is something that happened in my own personal life." He huffed, turning away. The old high school friends rarely had an argument like this, though now it was the harshest battle of words between the Hitachiin twins and Tamaki Suoh.

"If it wasn't for us, then this probably wouldn't be happening." Hikaru, the eldest argued.

"It probably would, you didn't do anything monumental to get me further in my personal life."

"It was our accident that got you that far in your relationship." Kaoru added.

"That's not true! This isn't your decision to make; after all it's going to be my own."

"Are you sure?" The twins smirked giving him the doubt they always enjoyed to input.

"Well there's no way it could have happened with anyone else." Tamaki reassured himself, flipping aside his bangs.

"Well you aren't the only one to have a say." Hikaru huffed. Tamaki chuckled and looked at them with a triumphant look.

"Now if I say 'no' then she'll **definitely **say no." There was the opening of the door, and the three of them paused.

"Haruhi!" The twins cried leaving the study to the front doors. The young lawyer looked up at the two with a shocked and tired expression.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked setting her briefcase down on a side table.

"We came to celebrate the good news!" Hikaru grinned wrapping an arm around her.

"Why?"

"Aren't you excited?" Kaoru asked.

"Not really. Now if you excuse me, I want to go and get out of this suit." She sighed completely exhausted, unwrapping Hikaru's arm from around her and went upstairs.

"She really doesn't act the way normal girls would act in her situation." Hikaru muttered.

"That's because she's Haruhi."

"And since she is Haruhi, you know as well as I that she won't allow that to happen." Tamaki chuckled in triumph.

"But it's not fair it's because of us you guys actually met!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so if it weren't for us, then Haruhi probably wouldn't have been in the host club for as long as she was, then you wouldn't have gotten the chance to enhance your relationship with her." Hikaru pushed, leaning in close to the old club king.

"Then you two wouldn't have started dating, wouldn't have fallen in and love and wouldn't have gotten married!" Kaoru finished.

"And because we lied about the price she wouldn't have worked for so long." They completed in unison.

"That is not true! Who was the one to back her into the vase? If I didn't back her into the vase then she wouldn't have become a part of the host club at all!"

"You guys do know I can hear you, and that could sue you for false pretenses." Haruhi muttered, standing at the top of the staircase in a pair of jeans and plain blouse. The three looked up with shocked expressions. Haruhi had one of her annoyed and angry expressions on her face, giving them all familiar shivers down their spine.

"Now what is this all about?"

"Dearest, you need to tell them that they don't get the honor of having our child named after them. After all you are the mother." Tamaki pleaded. Haruhi palmed her face with a heavy sigh.

"Really? I only heard the news a week ago and you guys are doing something like this."

"Well we should get the honor of having your kid named after us; after all we helped bring you together."

"How could you name them after the two of you?"

"We figured that out." Kaoru winked.

"A combined name…Hikoru." Hikaru smirked. Haruhi only gave them an annoyed look and headed towards the kitchen.

"There's no way that's going to happen."

**Okay just another short little story that was mostly just for my own amusement, tell me what you think.**


End file.
